Half Jedi, half royal
by Jedi Master Skye Skywalker
Summary: This story starts a few months before AOTC. what if Obi-Wan had a daughter? But that daughter was adopted by someone else, and he doesn't find her until she's a teenager. Read prologue inside. Please R and R! my first fanfic
1. Prologue

**By: Jedi Master Skye Skywalker**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars.(In my imagination I do, but not in reality (starts to cry)) I DO, however, own Clara, Claire-Kay, and any other characters, places, or any other things that I decide to make up. Yay me! (hehe)**

**This is my first SW fanfic,(Well, my first fanfic period) so please give me a break if I mess up.**

Prologue

It was before The Phantom Menace, and young Obi-Wan Kenobi was in love with a beautiful girl named Clara. She was about the same age as Obi-Wan was. He knew that he would be breaking the Code if he continued their relationship, but he loved Clara so much. So they decided to keep it a secret before the Jedi Council found out. Before they knew it, Obi-Wan and Clara were deeply in love, and, after thinking about Obi-Wan's future Jedi career, they decided to get secretly married. Then Clara got pregnant. It was three years before The Phantom Menace and late in her pregnancy when the Council found out about their secret marriage:

_FLASHBACK_

"Clara?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked into their apartment on Coruscant.

"I'm in here." Clara yelled from the bedroom. She was putting away some of her clothes. When Obi-Wan entered the room, she saw that something was bothering her husband. "What is it, Obi?" she asked, concerned.

"They know."

"Who knows what?"

"They found out, Clara." Obi-Wan said, "The Council knows."

"About what?" Then suddenly she realized, and her face went pale. "But how..." Clara said.

"I don't know."

"Oh, what are we going to do, Obi?" Clara worriedly asked.

"I don't know, but they're sending me on an assignment to Cato Neimoidia. Me and Qui-Jon are leaving to go there tomorrow. The assignment will take at a few months. They know that your pregnant.The Council is trying to seperate us." Obi-Wan said, standing by the window, then turned around and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Obi, I don't want you to go." Clara said, finishing putting her clothes in the closet.

"Me either, Clara, me either."

"I don't want you to leave me." Clara said with desperation in her voice and sitting beside Obi-Wan. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. "I mean, us."

"I want to stay too, Clar." Obi-Wan turned to look at her while he was talking, "I just don't know what to do. I need to think." Then he stood up, "I'm going to the Jedi Temple. I promise I'll be back tonight."

Clara stood up beside him, "Please be careful, Obi."

"I will, Clar," and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her. "I will."

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Clara replied to his big hug, smiling away.

"I love you too."

_END FLASHBACK_

Obi-Wan went back to the Temple where he tried to meditate in his "room", but ended up walking around in the Temple trying his best to think of what to do.He didn't know it, but it had gotten dark a couple hours earlier...

_FLASHBACK_

"Obi-Wan? Where are you?"

He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when a soft voice called his name. Then he looked up, "Clara?" he asked in suprise.

Clara ran up and hugged him tightly, "I was starting to get worried when you didn't come home when it got dark." Clara said.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Obi-Wan." she said inbetween sobs.

"Why are you crying, Clara?" he asked.

"They really are trying to seperate us." she looked up at him, "A little while after you left, my cousin came and visited me."

"Well, that's good." Obi-Wan replied, not knowing what was bad about the situation.

"No, Obi. Yes I stay in touch with my family, but we hardly visit each other." Clara said, "My cousin came straight from our home planet."

"Ok, am I missing something?"? Obi-Wan asked.

"My home planet is in the Outer Rim. I came to Coruscant because I wanted to be in the big city. Anyways, my cousin came because she wants me to move back where my family lives, in the Outer Rim.She says somebody is trying to kill me, I don't know. We need to go away somewhere , Obi. I don't care where. The Jedi Council already knows about our marriage, my family is trying to convince me to move back to the Outer Rim and who knows? My family maybe working with the Jedi right now."Clara told him,"We need to go now, Obi. Somewhere, anywhere, before it's too late."

"I have an idea. We'll borrow a small cruiser, and we will go to Naboo. We'll find a place to live there, and then we will start a new life." Obi-Wan said.

_END FLASHBACK_

So, they decided to do just that. But as they were walking to Clara's speeder to go and pack at her apartment, out of nowhere, there came the sound of a blaster. Then Clara fell down.Obi-Wan looked around to see who shot her, but, to his dismay, he couldn't see or sense anyone. So he pick her up and took her to the medical center. They told him that Clara most likely would not make it through the night. At the same time, she was about to have the baby. When Clara had the baby, it was a girl. She named the baby girl Claire-Kay. Clara held her, and then she handed the baby to Obi-Wan. A short while after, Clara died. The next day the Jedi Council did a blood test, and , to both Obi-Wan's and their suprise, Claire-Kay was not Force sensitive. So the Jedi Council decided that the baby had to be put up for adoption. When he heard this, Obi-Wan was heart broken. Not only was the woman he loved so much dead, the only thing/person he had left of her was being taken away from him. But he knew that he was lucky that he didn't get kicked out of the Order. So he put the locket, that he took off Clara after she died, (a locket he had given Clara when they first got married) on the baby girl. It was a silver heart on a silver chain. In the middle of the front of it was a littlier heart.If you pushed the littlier heart in, the locket would open to reveal a picture of Obi-Wan and Clara together on the right side, and on the left side, a picture of Obi-Wan by himself and a picture of Clara by herself. On the front of the locket, above the littlier heart, it said "O and C". And below the littlier heart, it said "Forever". Before Obi-Wan put the locket on the baby,he took the littlier heart out and kept it, hoping that one day they would meet again. After she was adopted,(Obi-Wan didn't know by whom) all he could think of was his baby girl for a few months. But soon training took his time, and a couple years later, he had a new apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. A few months before AOTC is where our little story begins...

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue.(Sorry it's so long. especially for a prologue) Hope you liked it! Please review. No flames allowed. Constructive criticism/advice always welcome. Oh, and I need some suggestions for later chapters. (And please don't forget to review!!)**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	2. The Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Why even say it? everybody knows I don't own SW. But I do own Claire-Kay.**

**In the Prologue, I miss spelled Qui-Gon. I spelled it Qui-Jon instead of Qui-Gon. Sorry!**

**PeaceGuardian: Thank you. I know, and I enjoyed writing Clara too.**

**Ok, here's Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

The thirteen-year old girl came home mad. The kids at her school had been making fun of her. Again.

_Who cares if I'm adopted?_ She thought angrily, _I love my family, and they love me. That's all that matters._

"How was your day, hunnie?" her mom asked. One look from her newly teenaged daughter, and she knew what happened. "Oh Claire, did they make fun of you again?"

"Yes." she mumbled and went to her room and shut the door.

"I feel sorry for her." Her older teenage brother said to their mom, "But I'm glad I'm not in her situation, you know, being adopted. I'm so glad **I'M **not adopted." He emphasized the word I'm. Then he went into the other room.

"Logan." Their mom called after him, and then she just sighed.

In her room, Claire thought about how mean the kids at school were. She got really angry, and clenched her fists. She was about to hit something when one of her glass pictures came off of the wall at blinding speed. She barely had enough time to duck before it hitted her head. It instead hitted the opposite wall, smashing into pieces.

"What the freakin' idiots?" Claire yelled in suprise. Then she looked at the mess, looked at the place on the wall where the picture used to be, and back at the mess. "What just happened?" She asked, totally confused.

"Claire? Are you ok?" She heard her mom say.

"Yeah, I'm alright mom. But my picture isn't."

"What? I'll be right there." her mom said.

When her mom got there, she saw the mess. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." Claire honestly said, "It just came off the wall, it was coming at me. I ducked, and it hitted that wall. I promise I'm telling the truth."

Her mom sighed. "Alright. Well, just help me clean the mess up."

Then Logan peeped in the room. "Is my lil' sis ok? I heard a big clash or something."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Claire replied.

Then Logan saw the smashed picture. "Whoa! Sis, what happened?" Then she told him what happened. "Wow. That's heavy." he said.

"No it isn't, Lo." Claire said, laughing, "You're just trying to be cool. And I have news for you, it's not working."

"Hey. Claire."

"Why don't you come over here and help me and your sister clean this mess up." Their mom said. She knew that she had to say something, or they would never stop teasing each other.

"Alright, mom." he said.

They got the mess cleaned up, and the rest of the day had no more accidents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The same day..._

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his nineteen year old padawan, Anakin Skywalker, were heading to the planet of Naboo. They were sent on this mission by the Jedi Council to find Force sensitive children on Naboo who were under, or at, the age of thirteen. The Jedi Council believed that there were children there that they missed somehow. They were on their ship in hyperspace when Anakin had a question for his master. He came to the cockpit where he found Obi-Wan doing something with the controls.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"I was kind of wandering how we were doing to do this." he said.

"Well, my padawan, we are going to go to the area where I have just now felt a presence strong in the Force. I have a feeling that whoever it might be, they are school age. We are just about to Naboo, and when we land, we'll find the school in that area and we will explain our situation to whoever is charge. Hopefully we'll be welcomed. Then we'll find a place to stay, and we will talk to the students tomrrow."

"Sounds like a plan. We're coming out of hyperspace. I'll help you land this thing." Anakin said.

So they landed and they found the school. They talked to the principal and he agreed to let them talk to the students the following day. Then they stayed in a hotel near the school, thanks to the principal. They decided to get some rest since they did not know how the kids would react to them being there. (It was a middle and high school combined together.)

**Uh, oh, a cliffie!!! Sorry, but I had to put one in. I mean, what's a story without at least one cliff hanger? Anyways, please review! And many thanks to PeaceGuardian for being my very first reviewer!!! And please provide me with suggestions for future chapters. I have a plan, but I just want to know what you guys think. Maybe? And don't forget to review!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	3. The Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All I own in this chapter is Claire, her family, Gabi, and Conner. George Lucas owns SW. lucky duck.**

**I didn't know my anonymous review thing was off, but it's fix now. Anonymous reviewers can review my stories from now on, thanks to my wonderful intelligence to enable it. (hehe)**

**Thanx to all my reviewers. I really appreciate** **it. Ok ppls, here it is, Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Claire slammed down on her alarm clock. She tried to hit the button, but her hand slidded off and hit the corner of her nightstand.

"Ow!" she said and pulled her hand close to her while rubbing it. She turned her alarm clock off, and got up. Claire decided to take a quick shower in the freshener. When she got out, she got dressed, and brushed her hair. Claire decided to leave it down that day; it was a light blonde with natural lighter blonde highlights. It was also naturally layered and curlly at the ends. Her hair came just below her waist. Claire's eyes were the color green. Then Claire did some last minute homework in her room, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey, sis." Logan said. He was already sitting down at the table eating his breakfast.

"Hey Logan." Claire said, sitting down.

"Ready for school?" Their mom asked.

Then Claire got angry, "Yeah, but I'm not ready for the **kids** there."

All the sudden, a small pile of plates lifted off the counter and smashed into the wall, almost hitting Carla, Claire's little sister.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Carla! Are you ok?" Their mom rushed over to Carla.

"Yes mom, I'm ok." Carla said.

"Ready for that science test?" Their dad asked Carla, coming in the room.

"4th grade science. Give me a break." Logan said.

"Logan." Their dad then looked beside Carla, "What happened?"

"Oh, those poor plates? Noboody knows." Logan said without looking up.

Claire rolled her eyes. He could get quite annoying sometimes. Then their mom cleaned up the mess and everybody ate breakfast.

"You guys better hurry up if you want to catch your bus." Their mom said.

So Claire ran up to her room, grabbed her backpack, and the trio went to the bus stop. Carla went to an elementary school, and her bus came first. Although Claire was in 8th grade and Logan was in the 12th grade, they went to the same school because it was a middle and high school. It was also the largest school on Naboo. Their school name was Naboo Royal School. When they got to school, Logan went to the high school area with his friends, and Claire met up with her best friends, Gabi and Conner, in the middle school area. They went to homeroom together. The bell ran, and the teacher began to call roll.

"Claire Ramnet."

"Here."

"Gabi Richards."

"Here!"

"Conner Robeten."

"Here." and the teacher went on. Then a voice came over the intercom.

"Everybody please come to the gym. All students, middle and high school, and teachers please come to the gym. We have a special treat for you."

An annoying boy in their class said, "Woo hoo, I wonder what kind of educational information they have for us this time."

"Ryan!" The teacher said.

"Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin woke up, Obi-Wan was already up. He was down in the lobby eating breakfast when Anakin joined him.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Anakin. Ready to talk to the children?"

"Well, what exactly are we going to talk to them about?" Anakin asked.

"About the signs of being Force sensitive. And what they need to do if they are Force sensitive." Obi-Wan explained to his padawan.

"Which is what?"

"Come back with us to see the Jedi Council on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said plainly.

"Oh, I see." Anakin said.

"They were about to leave the hotel, and Obi-Wan decided to give the people at the hotel a tip. He reached into his pocket to get some credits but instead felt a cold silver heart. A feeling rushed over him, and he suddenly remembered that he had a daughter. He also missed Clara so much. Then Obi-Wan just shook his head, shaking those thoughts out of his head. He had a job to do right now, he would look for his daughter later. Obi-Wan got the credits he was looking for, and handed them to the receptionist. Anakin thought his master was acting a little strange but for some reason, he didn't say anything. Then the rented a couple of speeders, and headed over to the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking down the hall towards the gym, and best friends Claire, Conner, and Gabi were talking about nothing in particular.

"So, you think that math quiz is going to be hard?" Gabi was saying.

"Math quiz? What math quiz? Oh, crap! I forgot to study!" said Claire.

"Don't worry, it's over stuff we knew since 2nd grade." Conner reassured Claire.

"Ok, good." Claire said, feeling relieved. Then she just noticed that two men in long robes were in front of them. All of the sudden, a small silver heart fell out of the older one's pocket and slightly clanked on the floor. Claire bent down and picked it up. She didn't noticed that her locket, that she always wears, came in front of her shirt. All she knew about was that it came from her real parents. So she always kept it close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan turned around to a middle school girl saying, "Sir, you dropped something."

She was holding the silver heart that he held so dear. "Thank you." he said to the girl.

"Your welcome." She said.

He couldn't help but noticed as he took the heart from her, that she was wearing a necklace that seemed so familiar.

**That's it, chapter 2. Ok anyhoo, hope you liked that chap!**

**I now doth commandeth thee to review! Ok, got a little hyper there. Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, really, please review! Sorry I haven't update as soon as you would have liked, I just have been a little busy with school and I had to go to my cousin's wedding yesterday. He lives on the other side of a major city. And please review!!!!!!! (Did I already say that?)**


	4. The Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, ppls. I guess I could put a million excuses here, but I have none that work for my situation here.**

**Disclaimer: _I woke up in a strange looking chair. Then a man with dark clothes on came in the room and asked me, "Do you know why you're here, missy?" "No" I replied. He leaned closer, and said,"Do you own Star Wars?" I was confused as I said, "No, I don't." Then I woke up in my bed. _So there you have it, in my dream.**

**Ok, enjoy this next chap!**

Chapter 3

They were sitting on the bleachers in the gym, waiting for everyone else to get there. Claire was thinking, and she was in a daze.

"But seriously Claire, that man was practically staring at you." Gabi said.

"He wasn't looking at her," Conner corrected, "He was staring at her _necklace._"

"Whatever. Same thing." said Gabi.

"Uh? What?" Claire asked, coming out of her daze.

"That man was staring at your necklace."Conner explained.

"oh, yeah." and Claire put her locket inside her shirt.

"But did you see that cute guy that was with him? He is sooooo cute!" Gabi said with dreamy eyes.

The other two just stared at her.

"What?" she asked,"Anyhoo, but seriosly, he was staring at it."

"Gabi, your mood, just then, changed sooo quickly." Conner remarked.

"Maybe he was just trying to see what it said," said Claire, "It **does** have writing on it, you know."

"Yeah," Gabi considered, "But that younger guy is sooooooooooo cute!!!" she said hyperly.

"Yeeeaah." said Conner, "Uh, Gabi, can you calm down?"

"What are they doing here anyways?" Claire asked, ignoring the other two.

"Who?"

"The long robed peoples."

"Uh, me no have no idea." Gabi responded, shaking her head.

"Me either, no clue whatsoever." Conner added.

"You confuseded me." Gabi said.

"Uh? Confused**_ed_**?!?"

Then the gym fell silent. The reason being was the robed figures were coming in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, what is the matter? Why were you staring at that girl's necklace? It was out of the ordinary, not like you." Anakin said. They were in a small kind-of office room that was acroos the hall from the gym. They were waiting until it was time to speak to the kids.

But Obi-Wan didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about what that necklace had said. Or what his mind was telling him what it had said. Could it be the same.. No, he decided, his mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be.

Then a teacher came in the room and said, "Are you ready? All of the students are in the gym." So they walked across the hallway to the gym and walked in . When they did, it f seemed like every noise was hushed and every pair of eyes were on them. Then the principal came over and lead them to the middle of the floor. He grabbed a microphone and starting talking into it.

"These two gentlemen," he said as he gestured to Obi-Wan and Anakin, "Has asked me to allow them to speak to you. Their names are Obi-Wan and Anakin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Their names are Obi-Wan and Anakin." The principal was saying.

"Anakin." Gabi dreamily said. One blank stare from Claire and Conner, and she was back in the real world.

Claire thought about the name "Obi-Wan" and the "O" on her locket, the locket that wouldn't come open, and she also thought about the little silver heart. "No, that's impossible." She accidentally whispered aloud.

"What's impossible?" Conner asked.

"Nothing."

"Please give them your full attention." The principal said, and handed the mic to Obi-Wan.

No one knew for certain where all the male eyes were on, but there was no doubt that all the female eyes, even younger middle schoolers, were on Anakin. All except for Claire, her eyes were on Kenobi.

"Hello," Obi-Wan began, "Like your principal said, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker. I figure that, by now, you know that we are Jedi. We are here to talk to you about something serious. Some of you might be Force Sensitive." They heard a sound, that was a mixture between being awed and being confused, go through the crowd. "Here are a few signs that go along with being Force Sensitive," Obi-Wan continued, "1. When you get angerily or mad, you feel a strange feeling go through you, 2. Right after the feeling, things go flying in the air, and 3. Things starts breaking and bursting. Those are only a couple signs. If you **are** Force Sensitive, these signs have probably been occurring throughout your life."

He continued for a few minutes, and afterwards, the principal dismissed them back to their classes. After thanking the principal for letting them come and speak, Obi-Wan lead Anakin outside.

"I told the principal that I will come pick up the students who are Force Sensitive tomorrow." Obi-Wan said once they were outside.

He continued walking on the sidewalk when Anakin asked, "So, What do we do for now, Master?"

"We go where the Force is leading me." Answered Obi-Wan in a calm voice. Anakin just followed him, knowing not to question anymore.

They ending up in front of the door of one of the houses in a subdivision. Obi-Wan rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid 30's answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Can we come in and speak with you?" Obi-Wan knew what the Force was trying to tell him ever since they entered the subdivision.

"Sure, come on in." The woman said once Obi-Wan and Anakin were inside, "My name is Cammie Ramnet. Do you need anything?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Obi-Wan, and this is Anakin. I was hoping you could help us with something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in their 3rd period, and Conner said, "What does it mean?" in is random randomness. But it wasn't so random this time. He was referring to the robed people that was in the gym earlier.

"I think I'm Force Sensitive, I've been doing all the signs since I was a baby." Gabi announced.

"I think I'm Force Sensitive too." Said Conner.

"I've been doing the signs since yesterday afternoon, but not all my live." Claire sounded disappointed, "You guys are leaving, but I'm not."

"Maybe you will. Just go see that man tomorrow, and explain your situation and maybe he'll take you with him too. Who knows?" Gabi tried to cheer up one of her two best friends.

"I guess I can try." Claire said. After school, she invited Gabi and Conner over to her house. Claire opened the door to see two people sitting at the table.

"Oh, come on in, you three. Claire, there's someone I want you to meet."

Claire felt as if someone with super powers had just frozen her right then. All she, Claire-Kay Ramnet(her adoptive last name) could do was stare at the man her mother was talking about, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the wait. Anyways, thanx to all my reviewers, I really appreciate you reviewing this story. I hope you liked this chapter. I have been thinking from ever since I finishing writing the prologue, that maybe I could write a fanfic of this fanfic(after I finish writing this fanfic), and change one little thing. What do you guys think? Oh, by the way, Happy Valetine's Day! Valetine's candy and chocolate to everybody who can guess what the little thing that I want to change is!!!!!!!!! Please review!

May the Force be with you

-JMSS


	5. The Chapter 4

**You guess it LM! The change I want to change is that Clara(Claire's mother) wouldn't die. Tell me if I should do it.(I probably will, after I finished this) ****Ok, here we go, chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer:Me no own Star Wars, you no sue me. Own Claire and her friends, I do. Them without moi permission, if you use, then hunt you down, I will. Scary or what, am I?(Yoda talk!)**

Chapter 4

_Recap:_ Claire felt as if someone with super powers had just frozen her right then and there. All she, Claire-Kay Ramnet(her adoptive last name) could do, was stare at the man her mother was talking about, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _End Recap._

"Claire, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mrs. Ramnet said.

"Hi. You was talking at my school today, right?" Claire-Kay asked Obi-Wan, still a little shocked since she thought she wasn't going to see him again today.

"If you go to Naboo Royal School, then yes." Obi-Wan said.

"This is my daughter, Claire-Kay."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. She didn't noticed, but Claire's locket came in front of her shirt again. Then it dawned on him. _**That's** the reason why she looked so familiar _Obi-Wan thought.

Then Anakin came in the room. Gabi was about to shriek in delight, but Conner quickly covered her mouth and let go in warning. Gabi blushed in embarrassment, then they both turned to Claire. She was wondered why Obi-Wan was nervously looking at her locket, at her, back at her locket, and elsewhere.

"Um, mom? We're going up to my room." Claire said.

"Ok." her mom said.

After they were upstairs, Obi-Wan asked, "Who are the other two? Are they your other daughter and son you told me about?"

"No," Mrs. Ramnet answered, "That's Claire's two best friends."

"Oh," said Obi-Wan "Can I ask you another question, Mrs. Ramnet?"

"Sure." Mrs. Ramnet replied.

"Did you adopted Claire-Kay?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" Mrs. Ramnet asked.

"I think I know who her birth father is." Obi-Wan said. By this time, Anakin had sat down at the table beside Obi-Wan. He was curious at this point.

"Who?" Mrs. Ramnet wanted to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they shut Claire's door, Conner said, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Claire answered.

Conner thought he knew what was going on, but didn't know for sure. That man had been looking, no, **staring** at Claire's locket, two times. That little silver heart that the man, Obi-Wan, had dropped was the exact same size as the indiction in Claire's locket. Conner didn't know if the girls noticed that too or not. And when Claire's mom told Obi-Wan that Claire's real name was Claire-Kay, Conner thought that Obi-Wan's eyes were going to come out of their sockets, he widened them that much.

"That guy is so cute. He's hot!" Gabi said.

"Ok, I'm so glad that I kept you from screaming. And his name is Anakin." Conner corrected her.

"Anakin." Gabi said in a dreamy voice. Conner and Claire rolled their eyes. They hanged out in Claire's room for a little while, played a couple card games, and got on her computer for a few minutes.

"Hey, wanna go get a snack?" Claire asked. They forgot who was downstairs.

"Yeah, sure."

Yeah, I'm hungry." Gabi said.

You're always hungry, Gabi." Conner commeted.

So they went downstairs, and into the kitchen. They got some cookies and milk, and went in the dining room. Then the remembered who was there.

"Claire? Can we talk to you in private?" Claire's mom asked.

Conner quickly ushered Gabi upstairs before she could start staring at Anakin. Then Claire sat down next to her mom. "Yeah?"

Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and brought out the little heart. "Try to stick this in the indiction of your locket." Obi-Wan said.

Claire looked at her mom and she slightly nodded. Claire carefully picked up the heart and pushed it into her locket where the indiction was. To her suprise, it opened to reveal pictures of a young couple.

"Is this my birth parents?" Claire asked.

"Yes. And I'm the young male." Obi-Wan said, almost crying. Sitting right in front of him was his long lost daughter. She looked up at him in suprise. "Really?"

"Really." Obi-Wan said.

**A/N: Well, I promise I'll try to update sooner this time. So, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:Ok, sorry guys. I've just been so busy, and I am trying to get the next chapter up. I had some major tests, a report paper, and homework. And I haven't been on the computer lately expect for the report paper. Anyhoo, I promise that I will get the next chapter up here in the next couple days. or sooner. Well, I gotta go work on the chapter!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	7. The Chapter 5

**A/N:Ok, here you go. I know you all have been patiently waiting, and I know I left you with a kind of cliffhanger, but know your wait is over!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I think that they just want to keep on reminding us that we don't own anything we write about. Well guess what? I OWN CLAIRE-KAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There.**

The Chapter 5

After a really long awkward silence, Claire asked Obi-Wan, "I was going to ask you this tomorrow, but, you know how you said at the school that tomorrow you will be taking all the Force Sensitive kids back to Corustant with you?" Claire paused, and her mom gave her an encouraging nod, "I'm not sure if I'm Force Sensitive or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

Claire took a deep breath, "I have only been showing the signs since yesterday."

"Oh. Well, we were going to do a minichlorian count tomorrow on everybody who thinks they're Force Sensitive just to make sure they are. Why don't we do it on you know instead of tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

"Ok." said Claire.

Obi-Wan took out a little device and pushed it against Claire's arm for a second and then said, "I have to go to the ship and see the count. I should be back within 30 minutes." and then he and Anakin went to their ship.

"I'm going up to my room, mom." Claire said, not believing what just happened.

"Ok, hunnie." her mom said.

When she opened her door, Gabi immediately blurted out, "What happened? What did they say? Is Anakin still here? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"Stop freaking out, Gabi." Claire said laughing at the same time, "He's fine. He and my da-, I mean, he and Obi-Wan went to their ship."

"Are they coming back?"

"Obi-Wan said they'll be back in half an hour." Claire answered as she grabbed a cookie from Conner and sat down on her bed between them.

"So, what DID happened? It was really quiet down there." Conner said.

"I have something really serious to tell you two, you know how I'm adopted?"

"Yeah." Gabi and Conner said.

"Well, I just found my father."

"How, exactly?" asked Conner.

"That little heart that Obi-Wan dropped was the missing part of my locket. I pushed it down on my locket just now. It opened up to reveal pictures of my birth parents before they had me." Claire explained.

"Ok?" Conner said, waiting for the missing puzzle piece to surface.

Claire took a deep breath, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my father."

"What?" Gabi asked in suprise.

"Whoo." said Conner.

"Yeah, he's my dad. He took a mini-corian count, or something like that, on me. You know how they are suppose to tell if a person is Force Sensitive or not. They said they are going to do the count on everybody who thinks they're Force Sensitive tomorrow, just to make sure, and they are go-"

"I thought that Jedi could sense if another person is Force Sensitive." Gabi interrupted, but suprisingly, she was calm.

"I don't know. You have to ask them about that."

"Does that mean you get to go with us?" asked Conner.

"Maybe. I'm stuck. I want to go, but then I want to stay here with my family." Claire said.

"It'll be ok." Gabi assured.

"Either way, we will still be best friends. But if you stay here, then I'll have to think about it some more." Conner was trying to make Claire laugh.

Claire smiled, "Thanks guys, I guess no matter what happens, at least Gabi will stillbe my friend." Claire then smirked, and after a couple seconds, then the threesome laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin put the device into the ship's computer, and Obi-Wan was getting a small transmitter.

"Anakin, I'm going outside for a minute. Stay inside the ship, and wait for the readout." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, master." Anakin was confused. Why didn't Obi-Wan tell him that he had a daughter? He guessed it was a personal matter, and just shrugged it off. He had personal stuff too, some of which he wouldn't dare tell his master. Ever.

Outside, Obi-Wan had just finished setting up the transmitter, and he waiteed for the screen to come up. When it did, it showed the Jedi Council live.

"Yes, Kenobi?" Master Winhoo, oh I mean, Windu said.

"We went to a school and there are several kids there who are Force Sensitive. I am going to bring them back withus tomorrow." Obi-Wan explained.

"Very good, Master Kenobi, very good." Yoda said in his small voice.

Obi-Wan sighed, wondering how to say what he had to say next, "Master Yoda, can I speak with you and Master Windu privately for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Windu said.

Both of them, Yoda and Windu, went to a smaller room. They hookedthe device up so they could see a holo of Obi-Wan.

"You were saying?" asked Mace Windu.

"I found my daughter." Obi-Wan said.

"Forseen this, I have. Knew this would happen, I did." Yoda said in is backwardish language, "Bring her back, you must. She's Force Sensitive, is she not?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Yoda nodded his head, "Train in the ways of the Force, she must be."

"Yes, master."

"Until you come back then. May the Force be with you." Mace said.

"May the Force be with you also." Obi-Wan replied.

Then Master Winhoo, um uh, Master Windu, cutted the off transmission. Obi-Wan went back inside the ship.

"Master," Anakin said, "Her mini-chrolian count is above yours.Look."

Obi-Wan saw it, and knew for sure that Claire-Kay was indeed Force Sensitive. "We're going to tell her the news." he said, and they went back to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be so awesome! I'm one of the best friends of the daughter of Anakin's master! I'm so excited." Gabi said. Claire and Conner just smiled at her CALM happiness.She was probably hyper in her own little world,and they were just happy it was there, not in reality.

"It's been 25 minutes. They should be here within the next 5 minutes or so."

Then there was a knock on the door, "Claire?" came her mom's voice, "They're back."

"Ok, mom." and then turning to Conner and Gabi, she said, "I'll be right back."

"Hurry up." said Gabi.

"I want a full report when you get back." Conner said seriously, and then smiled. Claire stuck out her tongue, and went downstairs.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. I will put some action into the next chapter. Next week is my spring break, so I'll have time to put up one or two chapters.**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	8. The Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know I said I would write a couple chapters this week, but I've been sick all week, and I didn't feel like writing, because I didn't feel good. I'm almost over it now, and, as you can see, I'm finally at a computer. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Wow, that was easier than I thought, and it was hard at the same time. I don't know. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Claire came down the stairs and saw them sitting at the dining room table again. She sat beside her mom, with Obi-Wan and Anakin across from them, just like before.

"You are definitely Force sensitive." Obi-Wan said, "You have a higher mini-chlorian count than me."

"Does that mean I get to go to Corustant?" asked Claire.

"Yes."

Her mom wrapped her in a big hug. Then after a while, her mom said, "You better go upstairs and pack."

"Ok, mom." Claire said between tears.

When she went to her room, she told Conner and Gabi the news.

"That's great!" replied Gabi.

Conner was so relieved that he couldn't speak, but he made himself, "Yeah, that is great. Now we won't be seperated"

"Yeah, but I'll miss my family."

"So will we. Speaking of families, I gotta go home. See ya in the morning!" said Gabi.

"Bye." Claire said.

Conner stayed for a while, helping her pack some main things. Then he sat on a chair, and she sat on her bed. After a few minutes, he said, "Well, I have to go. It's getting late."

"Ok." Claire answered. They sat there looking at each other, but not the way they usually look at each other. Claire noticed that it was some how different. Then Conner suprised her by coming over to her bed and kissing her on the cheek on his way out of the room. She didn't know how long that she just sat there after he left. Claire finally got up on finished packing. 

The next day, she met Gabi and Conner at their usually spot. Before Conner got there, she told Gabi what happened the day before. Gabi was excited, about everything. Then Conner came and they went to their classroom. The principal called everybody to the gym again. When they got to the gym, he called for everybody who thinks their Force sensitive to follow him outside, and for the rest to go back to class. Obi-Wan and Anakin were waiting outside to take everybodies mini-chlorian count. Claire-Kay didn't have to, since they took hers the day before. There were about fifty kids going to Corustant in the end. Obi-Wan and Anakin were glad they had a ship big enough to fit a of them on it. When they got to Corustant, they were told that they would train for a few months, and then a master could choose them as their padawan. If no one chose them in a year or two, they could go back to their families. They were all given a tour of the Jedi Temple, and at the end of the tour, they were shown where their quarters were. Claire-Kay and Gabi's quarters were right next door to each other, and Conner were right across the hall from them. So they were happy they would not have to walk down several halls to see each other. They began their training, and at first it was hard, but it got easier as the weeks went on. One day she was walking down the hall when she saw Obi-Wan.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Claire said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know why I showed the signs that I 'm Force sensitive later than everybody else?" she asked.

"I know just the person to talk to. Come on, follow me."

They went down several hallways and then they came to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Claire saw a couple of people in there, but Obi-Wan lead her to the one they called Master Yoda.

"Sorry, to disturb you master," Obi-Wan began, "But Claire-Kay was wondering why she discovered that she is Force sensitive later than everyone else. Do you know they reason why?"

"Hmmmm." Yoda said, "On her, do some tests, we must."

So they did some tests, and when they came back, they met Master Yoda again.

I think, the gunshot, it was, when pregant with her, her mother was." Yoda said.

"I see." Obi-Wan replied. "Your mother was killed when some one shot her. She was pregant with you." he added when he saw the confusion on Claire's face.

"Oh." she said. She was dismissed, and she went to her room.

_Three weeks later..._

Claire was getting some fresh air as she walked around the temple. They had just given them their own lightsabers. Hers was a pretty yellow color. Gabi got a pink one, and Conner got the color blue. She was finally getting use to the place. Claire was looking at the busy air traffic, the busiest she'd ever seen, when a movement to her side caught her attention. Sure enough, there was somebody there. Somebody with a blaster. The strange looking creature was pointing at Claire. That suprised her. She didn't know a reason why the creature should be aiming the blaster at her. Thankfully he spoke Basic, because he said something next:

"You don't even know who you really are. And maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it's a good thing that you're clueless right now because you'll be easier to kill. I'm going to kill you, and you can't do a thing in the universe about it, just like your mother."

Claire didn't know what to do about this situation, but she knew she had to do something. So, she took her lightsaber out right when the creature shot at her. She tried to remember what they taught her about letting the Force flow through her. Claire didn't know what part of her body that he aimed for, but she blocked it. The creature didn't even know about this, because he already ran off, feeling pretty sure that Claire was dead. She ran into the temple to tell some one when she ran into Conner.

"Conner! Somebody just tried to kill me! Come on!" and she ran past him. Conner was shocked and followed her.

When they came to Obi-Wan, she told him what happened and what the creature said. After a momentarily pause, Obi-Wan said, "It's something to do with your family."

"What?" Claire asked. She was confused.

**A/N: There you have it! Please R and R! I will try to update soon. Can you tell me if I spelled Corustant right. Please?**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


	9. The Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I own nothing expect for the things that I make up. Wow, that's sad.**

Chapter 7

The hallways seemed to be just blurs as they went by, following Obi-Wan Kenobi. Claire and Conner were wondering where they were going when Obi-Wan said, "I'll send for Master Yoda once we get to one of the conference rooms." They ran into Gabi on the way, and so Claire and Conner explained what was happening.

Then one of the fellow Jedi began to walk, more like sprint, with them as he was saying, "Master Yoda is waiting for you in conference room #2." he paused, "I felt a strange feeling a few minutes ago. Did you feel it too, or is it just me?"

"I had a strange feeling too. As there been any visitors here today?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, not so far." He paused again, "I got to go, some one's waiting for me." and the random Jedi walked off. They arrived at conference room #2 after they hurried down a hallway with doors on either side that had numbers on them. Why they hurried, Claire, Conner, and Gabi did not know, expect that maybe Claire's life was in danger. Claire still was confused about why that guy would point a blaster at her, and not at some other Jedi.

"Stay right here." Obi-Wan said once they got there, and he went inside. Yoda was inside waiting for him, of course.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda." began Obi-Wan, "What's going on? What did that guy mean when he tried to kill Claire? He said something about her mother, and I think that what ever reason that guy had, it was something about her family. But how did he know who Claire was?"

Yoda seemed to ponder on this for a while. "Patience, talking too fast, you are. Nevertheless, very serious, this is. Seen this coming, I should have."

"You mean, you didn't see it coming?" asked a puzzled Obi-Wan. Master Yoda always saw things coming.

"No, I did not." Yoda answered.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Obi, anxiously.

"If happens again, do something, we will. If happens again, it does not, then worry, we will not. But for now: safe, she must be kept. Nothing is what we can do right now, ." Master Yoda said, and Obi-Wan knew it was time to get going.

"Yes, master." Obi- Wan bowed and walked out.

* * *

They were waiting outside the conference room, when Claire, Conner, and Gabi noticed a boy around fifteen years old walking down the hallway towards them.

"I think that's Master Windu's apprentice." Conner said.

"And here comes Anakin." announced Gabi. Anakin was walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"Hey guys." Anakin said once he got to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Some one tried to kill me."

"Whoa. Are you sure it wasn't just yourself?"

"Anakin!"

"Master Obi-Wan is talking to Yoda right now." Conner explained.

"H-h-hey." It was Winhoo's, I mean Windu's, apprentice behind them, stuttering. "M-my name's Zelek."

"Mine is Conner." He noticed Zelek liked Claire. A lot.

"I'm Gabi."

"The name's Anakin." Anakin introduced himself, "Oh, hi Zelek, you already know me."

"Anakin." said Zelek as he shoke his head.

"My name's Claire. Actually, it's Claire-Kay, but everybody calls me Claire." and Conner could tell that Claire like Zelek too.

"Well, hey. It's been nice seeing you, but I gotta be somewhere." said Anakin. _I gotta practice my racing skills in my brand new speeder!_ he thought.

"What?" asked Claire. Then Anakin realized that she had read his thoughts.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT tell Obi-Wan. He would KILL me."

"Alright, see you later." Claire said.

"Yeah, see ya later." Gabi said. So Anakin left.

Then Obi-Wan came out, and told them what they were doing to do. "oh, hello Zelek. Why don't all of you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Ok." they all agreed. They got their food and sat down.

While Zelek was across the cafeteria, Gabi asked Claire, "You like Zelek, don't you?" and then another boy walk by and Gabi blushed.

"And you like that boy, don't you?" Claire asked.

"His name is Derek. And yes, I do like him."

"What happened to Anakin?" wondered Claire.

"Anakin is more like a friend now. He has been a good friend to us."

"True."

"Now, back to my question, do you like Zelek?" Gabi pried.

"Alright, yes I like him."

"Then we'll have to get you and Zelek together then." Gabi decided.

"What about you and Mister Derek?" asked Claire.

"That will come in it's own time."

"Man, you sound like Yoda." Claire said, and the two girls laughed.

**A/N: This chapter was shorter than it was going to be because I wrote the rest of the chapter in my notebook that I left at home, and I'm at my grandparents' house. I'm soooo sorry for that, I promise I'll get another chapter up as asoon as possible, but I'm going to be here at my grandparents' house 'til the end of this week. Please review!!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-JMSS**


End file.
